


Hush little prince

by Scarletbat



Series: Son of the demon's heir [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Four vigilantes a baby and Batman what could go wrong





	1. Chapter 1

"What do we do with it?" Jason had asked shaking. "Him red him." Tim corrected scowling. "Eh don't cop an attitude with me Red Robin, real original name by the way." Jason said and tim narrowed his eyes. "At least I didn't take the name of the guy who killed me." Tim snapped. "You little shit well at lea- guys stop it we have a wailing child here and Robin isn't here yet." Dick snapped silencing his successors. They both had forgotten about the wailing child and they were panicking. O"K so diaper?" Tim offered hopefully. "Surprisingly clean." Dick said in a deflated tone. "Hungry?" Jason offered staying as far away from the child as possible. Possibly but we have no food." Dick sighed rocking the child gently gently but his hope was lifted when an ever so familiar TT came from behind him. "Robin thank goodness we've tried everything but- TT just give me the child Nightwing." Damian said reaching for the baby. "You sure about that last time I checked the little demon had no regard for human life." Tim said but Damian only sighed. "Give me the child." Damian said voice gentle and Dick gladly did so. "Shh you're safe small one". It seemed to calm the child a little but the cries continued and Damian began to sing. "Sweet prince sweet prince of the desert sun may cries reach the heavens above. Cease your tears my small Alexander and may you bring light to the world again in your ever so holy stead may the world meet it's new king and all the joy you shall bring and may you never cry again." It may have been short but by the time Damian finished the small child had fallen asleep in his arms. "Oh so he stops crying for the hell spawn." Tim said aggravated and Damian quickly shushed him. "Do not wake him he is peaceful for maybe the first time in his life." Damian said attention on the child. "What do you mean?" Dick asked confused. "Are you all ever so incompetent that you do not see the bruises on his body?" Damian asked scoffing and the three gave a bashful look. ' _Why do I bother_.' Damian thought. "Nightwing prepare the Batmobile we must return to the cave immediately." Damian said still rocking the child. "So we're bringing a child with us?" Jason asked and Damian glared at him. "Do you expect me to let him freeze." Damian hissed walking to the batmobile. "No but- Jay leave it be." Dick warned and jason growled before silencing himself sitting in the front with Dick while Tim and Damian sat in the back seat with the unnamed child. "Everyone in?" Dick asked looking at the 3 vigilantes. Hearing no objections, Dick sped off through the streets of Gotham city in a hurry while trying to figure out how they were gonna explain the child to Bruce.

When they reached the xave they were greeted by a worried Oracle. "Where the hell have you guys been and why do you a baby?" Barbara asked frantically trying to calm down. We found him earlier and didn't know what to do so we brought him here." Dick explained slowly trying to get Babs to calm down. Okay but Bruce got shot and we really needed you guys but Alfred has it handled." Barbara huffed rolling over to the med area. Bruce was sitting up with bandages wrapped around his lower abdomen and right forearm. "Yikes penguin did this?" Tim winced knowing what kind of bullets penguin used. "Yep and Bruce got lucky couple inches and we'd have had a dead bat on our hands." Babs said patting Tim on the shoulder. Thank god it hit where it did but has everyone forgotten about the baby?" Jason asked as everyone turned to look at Damian and the baby only to find they were gone. "How the hell did they disappear so quick!" Jason shouted only for Alfred to appear and cock an eyebrow. Sorry Alfie." Jason apologized quickly recognizing the 'language' face. Very good but about the disappearance of Master Damian and our young guest he asked to not be disturbed and for me to go shopping with him for the proper items necessary to care for the young man." Alfred said looking over Bruce once more. "Excuse me, care?" Tim asked looking at Alfred. Yes I believe that Master Damian wants to care for the young sir." Alfred clarified and Dick Tim Jason and Babs(with assistance from Dick and Tim.) Rushed upstairs to find Damian. They didn't have to look far though because right on his own bed Damian laid, arms cradling the small boy protectively Alexander the great book tucked under his arm. Well he took to the little guy fast." Jason said but only Tim and Babs paid him any mind because Dick had his phone out snapping pictures rapidly. "It's adorable who knew little D would be the one he took to." Dick whispered and Tim snorted. "I'll say the hellspawn and a baby." Tim said trying to picture it. Don't be so mean Tim it might be good for him and who knows we might end up with a new little bro." Dick said and Babs shot him a look. Might wanna chat with Bruce first before you give him a vigilante name Dick." Babs warned but Dick paid no mind and continued to fawn over the sleeping pair. ' _Don't get too attached Dick not after last time._ ' Was the last thing babs thought before watching the scene with everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

The only reason Damian woke up the next morning was at the sound of Alexander crying. "Hmm? What is wrong child?" Damian asked as he sat up groggily and the baby continued to cry. Opting to get up Damian lifted up the child and smelled the diaper. Good lord child what on earth happened?" Damian said scrunching up his nose at the smell. I pray Pennyworth collected the items I requested." Damian mumbled as he picked up Xander and rushed downstairs only to come face to face with Dick. Whoa little D be careful not knock my head off." Dick chuckled and Damian rolled his eyes. "TT OK Grayson did pennyworth fetch the items I requested?" Damian asked and Dick suddenly beamed brighter than before. "He sure did Little D and before I forget B wanted to see you in his study." Dick chirped and Damian sighed. Father will have to wait Alexander needs a bath." Damian said and Dick got excited. "You named him cool though I wished you hadn't named him after a myth." Dick said and Damian narrowed his eyes. "Alexander the great wasn't a meer myth he is a great hero, a legend among some of these pitiful excuses for human beings." Damian said and Xander seemed pleased as he clapped his chubby fingers together. See even the child understand Grayson." Damian said making his way towards the pile of supplies. "Now shampoo soap onesie tt I shall thank Pennyworth later." Damian said grabbing the items and making his way towards the stairs. "Tell father I will join him after Alexander has been bathed." Damian said and he climbed upstairs and made his way towards the bathroom. 

When he entered Damian carefully placed the items on the counter and made a beeline for the tub and turned the water on and hummed as Xander eyes widened as if he had made a new discovery. Grabbing the soap and small cloth off of the the countertop and places Alexander in the tub gently and the boy instantly began to splash the water as Damian poured the soap in. Tt children's obbsesion with bubble bath escapes me." Damian mumbled as xander tried to pop one of the bubbles as Damian gently scrubbed his face. But it is sickeningly adorable Damian admitted as Alexander cooed at him wanting to be picked up. You will have to wait until your bath is over child." Damian said as he began to wash Alexander's coal black hair.

Several minutes later 

After deeming Xander clean Damiam grabbed a towel and gently picked up the small child gently. Wrapping him in the towel Damian exited the batroom but instead of going to his room he went downstairs this time being met with Tim.  Tt Drake where is Grayson? " Damian asked and Tim rolled his eyes.  What you need daddy to give you a spanking?" Tim said and Damian slapped him. "Not in front of Alexander you worthless boob now where is Grayson?" Damian hissed and Tim rubbed his bruised cheek. "He's in Bruce's study and B is throwing a fit he really needs to talk to you." Tim pressed and Damian rolled his eyes. Well father will have to mind Alexander." Damian said quickly rushing to get the boy a diaper and changed him into it. "Thank You for nothing drake. " Damian said before walking towards Bruce's study not missing Tim flipping him off.

When he entered the study Damian could tell the air was tense. "Damian glad you decided to join us I presume this is the child?" Bruce asked eyes darting his eyes to Xander. "Alexander his name is Alexander." Damian corrected and Bruce sighed.  "Son I'm not gonna lie I don't think you can handle this you're track record with human beings is not good but Dick is telling me to trust you can I trust you? " Bruce asked carefully and Damian nodded as Xander cooed at Dick who was making silly faces. "Tt and Drake was making inappropriate statements around Alexander I expect he'll be reprimanded? " Damian asked and Bruce hummed.  What did he say exactly?" Bruce asked and Damian scowled. "While in search of Grayson I enlisted Drake's help by asking if he had seen him and Drake proceeded to say 'What need Daddy to give you a spanking?" Damian said mimicking Tim's voice perfectly and Dick paled as Bruce asked another question. What do I have to do with this." Bruce asked and Dick winced as he awkwardly explained. Uh B I think Tim meant I was gonna spank Damian like Selina's  version of spank." Dick explained and Bruce's eye twitched.  "Send Tim in and Dick no patrolling with Damian for a week." Bruce said and Dick furrowed his eyebrows. "You know I won't sleep with your son right?" Dick asked 'at least not Damian.' He thought and Bruce didn't look him im the eye Damiam leave and send Tim in Dick me and you need to talk." Bruce said and Damian walked out to see Tim outside. "Father is requesting your presence." Damian said simply before walking away only five minutes later hearing something shatter and Dick walking out fuming.  Go to hell Bruce! " Dick shouted not noticing he had shoved Damian until the young man winced. Shit sorry Dami it's just Bruce being Batman which is basically Bruce. " Dick said rolling his eyes and grumbling. Well I'm gonna going to go." Dick said and Damian wondered what was said in that meeting


End file.
